the melancholy of Eridan Ampora
by miaoou
Summary: Eridan's abusive brother makes his life hell, until Sollux comes into Eridan's life making him happy, but how long will it last? ERIDAN X SOLLUX, ERIDAN X CRONUS, (some) CRONUS X KANKRI, (RAPE WARNING!) (GUY ON GUY WARNING)
1. Chapter 1

Eridan's brother was always abusive to him. Well, for as long as Eridan can remember. But it actually all started after all of his brothers failed attempt at getting a girlfriend after all he's a hopeless romantic like his father and Eridan. Still, at 19 Cronus has never been in a relationship, and his brother, Eridan at age 17 had his heart broken only once. When Cronus was 15 he convinced Dualscar to let him live alone with his young brother, Dualscar agreed it would be good for his two young sons to become independent. However, what Cronus had in mind was not to grow independence, it was to be able to abuse his little brother verbally, sexually, and physically, without getting caught by Dualscar. Of course being the kind of caring father Dualscar is, he checks up on the boys every six months. Everyone of those check ups was the day Eridan always look forward to. The whole day Dualscar stayed with the brothers and Cronus couldn't get a chance to abuse Eridan. However, The rest of the year was hell for him, because not only was Cronus abusive he was also very possessive of Eridan. Fortunately for Eridan he was free from his brothers actions in school.

Eridan stared across the lunchroom at him. He sighed in frustration as he mindlessly stabbed his food on the cheep lunch try. He had no idea why he found him so infatuating. What's so attractive about a guy he used to hate with all his might? Eridan didn't know when or how he became so obsessed with him, Sollux Captor. After all Sollux was the one Eridan's ex-girlfriend left him for. He sat alone in the big round table with his mind completely focused on Sollux. Today was the day Eridan promised to himself that he would gain enough courage to talk to the other teen.

Finally Sollux was left alone as his friends got up from the table. Eridan didn't hesitate to take advantage of his time to get up grab his books and head over to where Sollux sat. Eridan slowly and quietly sat down next to the other raven-haired teen. After a long period of silence and the pressure of Sollux's eyes stairing at the prince in confusion Eridan spoke.

" Uh, What's up, Sollux?" Eridan slowly said shifting his gaze to the floor when Sollux looked him in the eyes, still in confusion. He was nervous and Sollux could tell.

"Nothing." Sollux said in a questioning tone.

"I was just wondering if-" Eridan started but got interrupted by a girl with long flowing black hair who ran up to Sollux and hugged him from behind.

"Sollux! There you are! What are you are you doing here alone? Come to class with me!" Her loud squeaky voice said. Eridan recognized that voice; it was a voice he used to love the voice from his ex-girlfriend-Feferi Peixes. She turned to Eridan and her pretty smile and bright eyes turned to a look of disgust and confusion. She turned back to Sollux and holding up a small hand to his ear and whispered:

" Why are you sitting with him? Don't you remember what he did to me?"

"I was just leaving Fef. " Sollux said.

With that Sollux got up grabbed his books and walked toward the princess who walked ahead, without saying a word to Eridan.

The raven-haired prince watched as he left, and with a long sigh slammed his head onto the table. He was pretty sure Sollux is not interested in him anyway. Sollux hated him after all. There is no point in Eridan even trying. He's always going to be alone and he knew it. He wasn't good enough, not for Feferi, Sollux, or everyone in his school.

The young teen jerked awake to the sound of the dismissal bell that rang loudly. He slowly opened his eyes, gazing around the room. He fell asleep in the lunchroom after Sollux left. He didn't care, how could he possibly do school work feeling like the most unwanted person on earth? After waiting for the sounds of kids rushing to go home to disappear, he slowly got up grabbed his books and headed for his locker. The hallways were empty and dark no signs of any kids anywhere. Eridan walked slowly. He opened his locker and stuffed his books into his bag slamming the locker and turning toward the door.

"Eridan!" called a familiar lisping voice from behind him. Eridan paused and slowly turned around.

It was Sollux.

Sollux walked fast up to Eridan.

"What were you going to tell me earlier?" Sollux asked crossing his arms.

"Nothing Sollux." Eridan said nonchalantly and turned to walk away.

"Eridan. Tell me now." Sollux said in a firm tone pausing in between every word.

Eridan felt shocked, why would Sollux care what he has to say? With a sigh he turned around to face to Sollux who was still crossing his arms.

"I was just wonderin' if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight." The prince said gazing only to the dirty school floors.

Sollux serious expression turned to shock. His eyes widend as he stayed silent. After a long pause Eridan turned to leave. It wasn't the kind of reaction he thought he would get from Sollux. The highblood was getting ready for a punch to his face. But instead, silence. It didn't matter Sollux wasn't interested anyway.

"Eridan. I'll go with you."

He heard Sollux say from behind him. Eridan turned to see Sollux his face was its normal serious expression. But Eridan couldn't help but smilling from ear to ear.

"What time should I pick you up?" Eridan asked holding back the urge to jump up and down from happiness.

"Anytime after five is good." Sollux said nonchalantly as he reached into his bag to pull out a tiny piece of paper and handed it to Eridan.

"What's this?" Eridan asked looking at the paper in his perfectly manicured hand.

"My number's in it dumbass." Sollux rolled his eyes walking past Eridan and headed out the door.

Eridan couldn't handle it anymore. He jumped up and down as soon as he was sure Sollux was gone. He can't remember the last time he felt this happy. It almost seems unreal to him. Skipping in happiness towards his car. Driving home this time not as fast as he usually would but slow, thinking to himself. How happy he is. Pulling up to the driveway, however, his bright smiling face turned to horror at the sight of Cronus glaring at him from the front of his castle. The moment Eridan parked Cronus stomped toward the shiny purple sports car. Opened the driver's door and violently grabbed the younger prince by his cape and shoved him to the hard stone driveway.

"Where the bloody fuck where you? You're two hours late!" Cronus said raising his voice and tossing his cigarette to the floor beside Eridan.

Eridan moved slowly ignoring the angry greaser.

Frustrated, Cronus grabbed Eridan by his collar and slammed him against the roof of the car.

"Answer me you worthless piece of shit." Cronus demanded. "Or do I have to punish you?" he added.

Eridan's eyes widend in horror to the touch of Cronus cold hand moving down his trousers.


	2. Chapter 2

~NOTE: this chapter is written in Sollux POV! ~

Why would that weirdo Eridan talk to Sollux? What could he possibly have to say that was so important? Nothing. That's what. Then why cant Sollux stop thinking about what Eridan could possibly want? Why does he care?

"What do you want to do tonight, Sollux?" Feferi's squeaky voice forced Sollux out of his thoughts.

"I don't know Fef." Sollux replied nonchalantly. Feferi's cold hand gently grabbed Sollux hand.

"We should watch 'the Notebook' together again, Sollux." Feferi squeaked. Sollux rolled his eyes he's seen that movie with Feferi countless amounts of times already. Feferi turned to face him her eyes were big and her smile sweet putting on her best puppy dogface, she knew Sollux could not say no.

"Fine Fef." Sollux said with a sigh. Feferi cheered and ran into the study hall classroom just ahead of them, waving goodbye to Sollux. Sollux sighed in frustration. Lowering his head to rest on the table and closed his eyes listening to the sharp noise of his girlfriend's laughter. He needed to relax. He didn't know what has been going on with him lately. He doesn't feel the same about Feferi anymore, ever since he heard of rumors about her he still refuses to accept. No one dared to ask him about it. Maybe he should break up with Feferi? Maybe she's better off without him. Why would a girl like her want Sollux anyway!

"Um, Sollux?" a small voice called from above him.

Slowly Sollux picked his head up from the vandalized desk to see one of his friends-Tavros Nitram.

"You should come sit with us." Tavros said warmly. Without saying a word Sollux stood up pulled his bag over his shoulder and walked with Tavros toward a table full of male trolls. Sollux sighed as he sat down and only stared mindlessly into space while the other teens continued their conversation. Looking over at Sollux, Gamzee knew something was wrong.

"Sollux, what the mother fuck is wrong with you?" the clownish high blood asked changing the topic of the conversation.

"Yeah Sollux what's wrong you seemed weird all week." Tavros added.

"And don't you dare fucking say its nothing!" Karkat growled.

Rolling his eyes Sollux shifted his gaze to the trolls.

"There's just been some problems with me and Feferi recently and-" Sollux explained resting his head on his hand.

"Oh shit, what did she do now?" Karkat interrupted.

"Or did you hear about the-" Tavros quickly covered Gamzee's mouth before he could bring up the rumors about Feferi. Shaking his head slowly with a look of concern at Gamzee who only stared blankly back at him.

"I don't know why I'm with her." Sollux said holding his head in his hands.

"Cause you're a dumbass that's why!" Karkat chuckled.

"Karkat!" Tavros turned to face him with an angry expression.

"Any one who dates Feferi is a dumbass. Especially Sollux and Eridan!" Karkat spat. Sollux growled holding in all his urges to beat the shit out of the low blood.

"Eridan is not a dumbass." Sollux mumbled, turning away from the group of trolls.

"Did you just say Eridan is not a dumbass?" Tavros asked in shock of Sollux defense towered the sea dweller. Sollux turned to face him.

" Yeah I did, why the fuck are you all so surprised?" he asked raising a brow.

"We thought you hated the Fuckass. Since you bullied him pretty badly last year." Karkat explained as the other trolls nodded in agreement. Bully? Sollux is not a bully, he doesn't remember being that harsh to Eridan last year but his friends say other wise. Feferi told Sollux to be and asshole to Eridan after she broke down one day telling him that Eridan cheated on her seeing how upset she became after telling him she hated cheaters, Sollux agreed. Hypocrite. All the rumors he's been hearing lately. Feferi is cheating on him big time. With several different people he's heard. Tears almost came to his eyes as he growled in anger. How could he let himself be so stupid? "Karkat, your right." Sollux said nonchalantly forcing the tears back. Karkat's eyes widened in shock it's the first time he's ever heard Sollux, the smartass of the school, ever say anyone else was right. "I'm a dumbass for being with Feferi, so I'm going to break up with her." Sollux said again.

"Right now?" Karkat asked in still in shock.

"No, doing it now would be making it easy for her. I want to make her mad, madder than she's ever been in her life." Sollux said rather firmly.

"How? Making out with another mother fucker she hates?" the highblood suggested.

"That sounds harsh enough, but with who?" Sollux asked.

"Eridan?" Karkat joked. The trolls chuckled in unison, just the thought of Sollux talking to a guy like Eridan was ridiculously unrealistic and out of character. However, Eridan is probably the only one the spoiled princess hates the most.

"Yes why not." Sollux agreed. The laughter and jokes stopped and a look of shock appeared on the teen's faces.

"You can't be serious." Karkat said slowly.

"I am serious." Sollux reassured.

"There's no way you're going to get Eridan to agree on this." Tavros added. Sollux smirked and turned to face the smaller troll.

"He doesn't have to agree, it's only to make Feferi mad, plus, id be doing the loser a favor giving him his first willing kiss." Sollux joked the trolls at the table laughed in agreement while Tavros only chuckled rather nervously.

The dismissal bell rang sharply in Sollux's ear. He groaned as he slowly woke from his nap in seventh period chemistry. The trolls rushed out of the classroom like a stampede of cattle. While Sollux grabbed his bag and walked to his locker rather sluggish. Slowly walking past the lunchroom as he gazed inside he could see someone possibly asleep on the table he usually sat at during lunch. Stopping and peering inside to get a better look he noticed a long cape and long curving horns. It was Eridan. Now was his chance to befriend the lonely prince. Taking a step into the quiet dark cafeteria, he paused as Eridan slowly lifted his head still unaware he was being watched. Sollux watched as the sea dweller fixed his messy hair and gazed out the windows, the prince was waiting for something or someone it seems, but what is it? Sollux felt his heartbeat fast and his face heat up. The prince of hope immobilized him. Why? Its not like he actually likes the sea dweller. Then, why is he unable to talk to him? Jerking him out of his thoughts was the loud screech the chair made as Eridan slowly stood up. Without a second thought Sollux quietly ran off stopping around the corner away from the view of the highblood. Taking out a piece of paper from his bag and scribbling something fast. Jumping to the sound of a loud slam from the entrance of the school. Sollux walked fast toward the noise pausing as he saw Eridan adjusting his bag on his back and turning to the exit.

"Eridan!" he called out, with just one word his heart started to beat fast again and his face heat up. He was nervous, he doesn't know why but there was no way he was going to let Eridan know this. The highblood turned around slowly, his eyes widened a bit. Sollux walked fast toward Eridan.

"What were you going to tell me earlier?" Sollux asked thinking of nothing better to say.

"Nothing, Sollux." Eridan bluntly said as he turned to leave.

"Tell me now." Sollux said firmly causing the highblood to pause. Eridan slowly turned his brow furrowed in confusion. Why was he confused? Was he shocked? Why would he be shocked? Maybe its because Sollux was being nice to him. His friends were right Sollux is a bully and an asshole. Eridan sighed deeply.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight." The prince asked gazing toward the floor. Sollux's forced calm expression turned to shock. Staying silent as he stared at the prince he felt frozen. The highblood turned to leave after a few moments of awkward silence. Why did Sollux feel so warm inside when Eridan asked? Why did he have a huge urge to smile and hug the sea dweller? Whatever the reason was there was no way he was going to let the prince know. Forcing his urges of smiling out of his head he spoke.

"Eridan, I'll go with you."

Sollux was a professional at hiding his smile but Eridan smiled from ear to ear.

"What time should I pick you up?" the sea dweller asked.

"Anytime after five is good." Sollux said finally uncrossing his arms and reaching into his bag pulling out the piece of paper from earlier handing it to the prince.

"What's this?" Eridan asked staring at the paper in his hands.

"My number is in it, dumbass." Sollux said turning to walk out the big school. Gazing back he saw Eridan jump up and down like a fool. Sollux chuckled and smiled warmly as he walked home.


	3. Chapter 3

Eridan's heart beat fast in his chest. He knew well from past events that when Cronus mentioned anything about punishment it most likely meant some sort of sexual favor leading to intercourse. Eridan couldn't help but think of everything that Cronus has ever done to him. He's a shit brother even Cronus himself knew this. Snickering, Cronus slowly slid his hand into Eridan's pants rubbing the half hard bulge. Eridan shuddered and leaned against the car. Staring down at his younger brother Cronus grabbed Eridan's bulge and clawed, digging deeper into Eridan's skin. Eridan whimpered in pain below him. The older troll's eyes widend to the slimy feeling in his hand.

"Already came?" Cronus joked slowly sliding his hand from Eridan's trousers. Eridan hid his face into his arm as Cronus whipped the hot purple blood onto Eridan's cape.

"Sorry Eridan, but this would be way fun inside." Cronus whispered into Eridan's ear. Obviously suggesting the two males continue inside, but with Cronus there was no suggesting only listening and doing. Getting off Eridan he walked toward the immense castle. Gazing back he saw Eridan glaring at him from in front of his car.

"You can't make me go." Eridan crossed his arms. This caused Cronus to chuckle in amusement, his little brother whom he's ruled over all his life is talking back to him. Who the fuck does he think he is? This means the punishment will be harder. Eridan's confident face turned to a horrified one as Cronus approached him. Violently grabbing Eridan by his ear he tugged hard forcing Eridan into their home. Trying to escape Eridan dug his nails into Cronus' arm leaving deep bleeding wounds.

"When you say those things, Eridan. It only makes your punishment harder." Cronus growled opening the door and shoving Eridan to the hard stone floor. Taking out a cigarette and a lighter from his pockets Cronus began to smoke.

"Take off your clothes, boy." Cronus said huffing out a cloud of smoke. Eridan only glared at the older troll. He knew, however, that as much as he didn't want to do anything Cronus ever said, he always did end up doing it. Ever since they were young there was never a time when Cronus didn't get his way. Slowly trying not to make his brother angrier than he already was he slid his trousers along with his underwear and lifted his shirt above his head only for it to be snatched off by his brother who laughed as Eridan lost his balance and fell to the floor again.

"Get on your knees and turn around." Cronus ordered. Complying Eridan rolled his eyes and turned. Cronus unbuckled his belt and slid off his pants. Eridan only shut his eyes hard trying to tune out all feelings and the sound of Cronus rubbing his bulge. Eridan's eyes shot open to the feeling of Cronus' wet bulge at his entrance. Violently Cronus thrust his bulge deep into Eridan causing the younger prince to scream in pain. Cronus only laughed at the sight of his younger brother in pain. After the horrid pain always came the extreme feeling of pleasure. That feeling of Cronus stretching him and eventually filling him up. Right now the only feeling in Eridan was the pleasure. He bit his lip holding back all the moans letting nothing but soft whimpers escape. The young prince was never going to let his horrid older brother know that he felt even a bit of pleasure but to no avail, the bard of hope knew the younger teen enjoyed every second of it. Letting a few small moans escape from his mouth as he pushed back against Cronus and violently going harder as both the boys stayed in rhythm. Cronus leaned onto Eridan still thrusting into him. Resting his head on the nook of Eridan's neck, and sucking hard as Eridan moaned quietly in pleasure. The young prince screamed in pain as Cronus harshly bit down on to his neck causing a small stream of blood to trickle down Eridan's chest. Tears formed in Eridan's eyes feeling embarrassed he forced them shut he couldn't let his older brother know he was crying. Letting go of Eridan's neck Cronus screamed in pleasure filling Eridan's insides this caused the young prince to release almost immediately. Exhausted Cronus collapsed on to Eridan causing him to fall to the floor with his brothers weight above him. Slowly, Eridan closed his eyes listening to the soft sound of Cronus panting and his own heartbeat.

Eridan woke to the smell of clean sheets and the touch of his brother's warm body next to him. Gazing at the chandelier that hung in the middle of his room, Eridan sighed. Feeling absolutely disgusting, he always felt this way after intercourse with his brother. He knew that no one else would ever be crazy enough to fuck him like Cronus does. Or even love him like Cronus does. Watching as the moonlight twinkled against the shiny crystal chandelier, making beautiful patterns on the wall just above the old grandfather clock. He gazed at the time; it was 8:32 PM. He sat up in his bed. As quietly as he can he stood up and walked towards the immense door, gazing back to make sure Cronus was still asleep. He ran down the long spiral of stairs, quickly putting on his clothes that were left perfectly folded on the couch. Turning to reach for his cape, his eyes met with the dried blood causing him to groan in pain. Leaving it behind he grabbed his car keys and ran toward his car.

Driving fast Eridan pulled out his phone from his pocket, and dialed the number that he memorized in the paper Sollux gave him. Letting the phone ring several minutes no answer. He groaned. Maybe he should turn around. But he was already a few minutes away. Sighing as he pulled up in front of Sollux's hive. Slowly getting out his heartbeat fast the closer he got to the rather small hive. Knocking on the door, he felt like he was on fire. His first date in almost a year, and he felt like the luckiest troll in the world to be able to get a guy like Sollux to even look in his direction. The prince gulped as the mage of doom slowly opened the door. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Sollux! Who's at the door?" a loud squeaky voice called from inside. Eridan furrowed his brow in confusion.

"No one important, Fef." Sollux called back inside. No one important. Eridan's heart ached in pain. How could he say that? Weren't they friends? Eridan was frozen the only sounds he heard was Feferi's loud voice and his own heartbeat. Feferi stomped to the door. And a look of disgust appeared on her face as she caught sight of the sad prince.

"Why the fuck is HE here?" Feferi said almost punching Sollux in the throat. Turning his gaze back to Eridan and with a serious expression.

"You need to leave." Sollux said firmly.

"And don't come back no one invited you!" Feferi hissed grabbing the door and shutting it with a loud slam causing Eridan to jump. The prince stood in front of the door, frozen, his heart ached in pain and he felt ready to jump off a bridge. Or end himself somehow. Taking him out of his thoughts was the warm feeling of tears streaming down his cheeks. Running toward his car and slamming the door shut as he climbed in ignoring the seatbelt alarm. The prince zoomed off going past the red lights and swerving around other drivers.

Slowly pulling up to his driveway. And stopping his car fast cutting off the loud rock music he covered his face and wept loudly letting all his tears fall down his cheeks and stinging Cronus' bite-mark. Eridan always thought he was stronger than this. Ever since he broke up with Feferi he promised to himself he would never let another person ever affect him so much. But he couldn't help it, there was something different about Sollux, something is there that was never there in every other troll he had crushes on. The prince had no clue what it was and he will never find out. Eridan jumped to a knock on his cars door. Looking out to see his new tutor, Kankri Vantas. What the fuck is he doing here at almost 10 PM at night?

~thanks for all the follows! More yaoi in the next chapter ~


	4. Chapter 4

Wiping his tears from his face Eridan climbed out of his car.

"I tried coming here earlier but no one answered the door." Kankri said fallowing Eridan toward the immense castle.

"That means you shouldn't come at all." Eridan hissed. Kankri shook his head.

"I'm sorry Eridan but you are failing two classes. In fact you recently failed your chemistry exam."

"I don't give a shit." Eridan said shoving open the door and slamming it behind Kankri.

"I do, and so does Dualscar. So let's get started." Kankri said pulling out the large chemistry book from Eridan's bag and sitting on the couch. Eridan rolled his eyes and sat next to him. The prince crossed his arms as listened to the distant voice of Kankri lecturing. Maybe Eridan is going to be alone forever. He should be used to this idea but why did it still hurt so much? Was he really the most hated troll in the world? Eridan whimpered as tears formed in his eyes, causing Kankri to pause as Eridan threw his arms around the older troll crying into his chest.

"Kankri, am I really that ugly?" Eridan wept into Kankri's red sweater. Sighing as he closed the chemistry book and placing it on the floor he wrapped his arms around the young prince.

"You are very attractive Eridan." He reassured.

"T-Then why am I still single!" Eridan screamed into the older troll's sweater. Petting the younger teens hair the older troll jumped to the voice that called from behind him.

"Getting too close to my brother aren't ya chief."

Kankri only stood up as the prince stayed clinging to him.

"I believe we have not met yet. I am Kankri Vantas, Eridan's new tutor." Kankri said calmly holding out a hand to Cronus, who only glared back at him.

"You should leave." Cronus hissed. Swinging his arms off the low blood Eridan quickly stood up.

"No Cronus! He's not leaving! He has to tutor me!" Eridan wept wiping the tears from his eyes. Cronus furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Why are you crying?" Cronus asked sincerely.

"Because you make my life hell!" Eridan screamed an excuse and ran to his room, stomping up the stairs. Cronus turned to follow Eridan but paused to a hand on his shoulder.

"I suggest you leave him alone for a while."

Cronus turned to face the low blood and glared at him, a look that would make Eridan run and hide. But to this low blood, he stayed calm and showed almost no fear toward the highblood.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, peasant?" Cronus growled.

"I think I've read enough books on young troll behavior and phycology to understand what's appropriate right now." Kankri said bluntly. Cronus crossed his arms holding back the strong urge to beat the shit out of this Kankri.

"You also seem very possessive of Eridan. May I ask why?" Kankri's voice sounded sincere. Cronus eyes widened and uncrossed his arms.

"He's a kid, I have to look out for him." Cronus answered.

"I see." Kankri crossed his arms and cocked his head "I was only hugging him. Why did an affectionate form of physical contact cause you to get angry?"

Cronus felt his face heat up.

"You can't touch my Eridan." The highblood hissed grabbing Kankri by the collar of his sweater. The low blood sighed as he looked up calmly at Cronus.

"He's not yours Cronus. You don't own him." Kankri stated firmly. Cronus eyes widened as tears formed unable to hold them back Cronus let go of Kankri and hid his face with his hands. Raising his hands, Kankri softly grabbed Cronus hands and pulled them away from his face. Cronus only stared at Kankri's concerned face; this was the first time he's ever cried in front of anyone since he was a wiggler. He feels like this was also the first time anyone seemed concerned about his feelings.

"Cronus, please, talk to me about how you feel." Kankri said softly. Tears streamed down Cronus face as he nodded.

BEEP BEEP, the alarm clock rang loudly. Eridan groaned as he shifted in bed. It was already Monday. The weekend passed in the blink of an eye it seemed. Eridan pressed the snooze button and slowly slid back his limp arm inside the warm silk sheets. A streak of light shown on the wall above Eridan's bed slowly he turned away. The door closed silently. And footsteps came closer and closer. The sound of the sheets rustling forced Eridan awake to the touch of warm arms around him.

"Wake up you little shit." A sleepy Cronus spoke softly. Eridan turned to face the older troll.

"I would if you got the fuck off me."

Squeezing the young prince harder, Cronus smirked.

"Stay Eridan, you and I will have fun, much better than school." Cronus said softly squeezing Eridan's bulge. Eridan jumped to the touch of his brother's cold hand.

"I would love to Cronus, but Kankri will get on my shit again if I skip the exam today." Eridan said sarcastically finally shoveling the Bard of hope off him. Not saying another word the sleepy older troll turned away from Eridan and slept.

Sighing as Eridan stepped out his car and slowly walked toward the school. Groups of friends gathered around the school waiting for the first class of the day. Sounds of laughter and chattering filled Eridan's ears. Suddenly Eridan's heartbeat drummed loudly as he turned his gaze away from Sollux, who only stared at the prince as he slowly walked past him and his girl friend. Nudging Sollux's arm with her elbow the annoyed princess frowned.

"Sollux, are you even listening!" Feferi crossed her arms. Slowly turning toward her Sollux sighed.

"Sure, I'll be right back, Fef." Sollux turned to walk after Eridan ignoring the spoiled princess's calls. Focusing all his attention on the prince who walked in front of him. Sollux lifted an arm to tap Eridan's shoulder, But jumping to a hand on his shoulder Sollux turned to see the clownish highblood towering above him.

"Hey Sollux. Can Karkat and I copy your homework for that mother fucker's class?" Gamzee asked pointing to his unfinished paper in his hand. Quickly shifting his gaze from Gamzee to Eridan and back, Sollux managed to stammer:

"Uh, yeah. In a second." Trying to not loose sight of the prince Sollux turned to run, leaving behind the highblood who had a look of disappointment on his face.

"Eridan." Sollux called Finally catching up with the sea dweller Sollux exhaled deeply catching his breath, as the prince turned to face him. Eridan crossed his arms and frowned. Why would he even think of wanting to talk to Eridan after what happened on Friday? Who the fuck does this low blood bee lover think he is.

"What." Eridan growled. Sollux is lucky he doesn't punch him straight in his face for causing him such emotional pain.

"On Friday I-" Sollux started. Tuning out the low blood as anger clouded Eridan's thoughts. Sollux has the nerve to bring up Friday? After what he did? That's it he crossed the fucking line. Eridan swung his arm hitting the other raven's face causing him to fall back on to the concrete road. Blood rushed out of Sollux's nose like a waterfall, as he only looked up at Eridan in shock of his actions. Sollux deserved this even he himself knows this. Rushing to Sollux's side was Gamzee and Karkat who helped him up.

"What the mother fuck Eridan?" Gamzee growled cleaning the blood from Sollux's nose with his sleeve. Eridan turned to walk away, breathing heavily as trolls shouted obscenities at him.

"You deserve it for leaving me back there Sollux!" Feferi's squeaky voice priced his ears. But Sollux couldn't react. Being frozen, he tuned out all the noise as he watched Eridan walk away. Everything became slow and quiet.

The dismissal bell jerked Eridan out of his sleep, slowly grabbing the book off his chest and placing it on the shelf, he stood up from the soft carpet on the library's floor. Eridan groaned in disappointment to the realization he just spent the day asleep in the library. The prince wouldn't be surprised if the other trolls drew on his face while he was knocked out. He was officially the most hated troll in the school after his little stunt with Sollux. Pushing these thoughts out of his mind he walked slowly toward the exit. The hallways were quiet. There was no troll in sight. Which was strange to him. Walking toward his car in the empty lot the prince couldn't help but feel the presence of someone whom he could not see, yet. Dismissing the importance of the thought Eridan pulled out a cigarette, feeling the extreme need to relax somehow. Leaning against the hood of his car he breathed out a cloud of smoke. Hearing footsteps he quickly turned around.

"Who's there?" Eridan asked. Turning to look around the lot he shrugged and continued to smoke, once he was sure no one was around.

"Eridan." A voice spoke from behind him. Eridan turned around to Gamzee who quickly lifted a shovel and slammed it on the prince's head causing him to fall on his face. Dropping the shovel the messy haired troll turned Eridan on his back ensuring he was knocked out. Feeling confident, the highblood proceeded to tie Eridan's hands tightly behind his back, tying his ankles Gamzee lifted Eridan and tossed him in his car.

The prince woke to a huge headache. He gazed around the dark room. He was sat in a very disorganized bedroom able to see clothes and food containers scattered on the floors from the moonlight that poured into the room from the window above him. Unable to recognize it but automatically assumed it was Gamzee's messy room, who's probably going to beat him up for punching Sollux. Eridan groaned, he knew he definitely didn't disserve this. Eridan's ears perked to the noise of voices coming from the next room he couldn't make out what the conversation was. He knew for sure there were two voices. A loud slam was heard that made Eridan jump. It sounded like a door slamming shut. Did Gamzee just leave? Hearing foot steps get close to his location he tensed up. The light nearly blinded him when they turned on causing him to squeeze them shut. Eridan opened his eyes to see Sollux standing in the doorway of the room with a bottle of what smelled like alcohol in his hand.

"Hello sleeping beauty." Sollux slurred his words together as he walked toward the sea dweller. Eridan froze. What is Sollux planning to do to him?


	5. Chapter 5

Sollux's tall figure stood above Eridan. The prince looked up at the low blood, quite intrigued by the way Sollux kept his posture after drinking more than half of the long thick bottle. Eridan felt frozen able to hear nothing but the beating of his heartbeat and the soft sound of Sollux's calm breathing. His wrists ached in pain from the rough rope cutting into his skin, the blood that ran down his hands dried and crusted along his fingers. Curling them slowly into a tight fist as Sollux kneeled to sit in front of him. Setting the bottle to his side, Sollux focused his gaze to Eridan, staring at him intently, as if he were studying his features, every freckle, every scar, the pimples that hid along the prince's jawbone and especially the way Eridan turned a darker shade of purple as time slowly dragged on. The prince of hope looked hopeless. It was quite a pathetic view, the prince tied from the wrists and obviously embarrassed by being easily captured, with the very undoubtedly hidden look of plead in the blood shot eyes behind the broken prescription glasses. Sollux enjoyed the sight, making him feel in control over the prince. Control. Something the low blood wished he had more of. However the light glaring off Eridan's glasses obstructed the satisfying view of the pathetic plead in his eyes. Sollux removed Eridan's glasses; Eridan shut his eyes tightly as Sollux caressed his jawline. Felling Sollux's soft skin on his face caused the prince to relax, slowly Eridan's fingers uncurled from behind him. His heart beat slowed and his body cooled. Still unable to move hypnotized by the soft breathing of Sollux and the careful movements of his hands. Abruptly the petting stopped. The prince's heartbeat increased in speed. Slowly opening his eyes to see Sollux untying the rope tightly bound on his ankles.

"Turn around." Sollux's words still slurred together. With a nod Eridan turned away from Sollux. His cold hands touching Eridan's wrists as Sollux untied them as gently as his calm breathing. Tossing the rope to the side, his long fingernails made a soft clanging noise against the glass bottle as he took a quiet sip. The prince turned with a look of shock to see Sollux so calm without wanting even a little bit of revenge for almost breaking his nose. Chuckling Eridan figured the shovel to his head was probably enough revenge for Sollux. The low blood stood and gazed out the wide window just above Eridan. His calm face turned abruptly fearful.

"Shit." Quickly running toward the small old nightstand near his bed at the front of the room he placed his bottle down, it slammed against the nightstand so hard it caused the confused prince to jump. Sollux looked scared. What could he be scared of? What was outside that- KNOCK! The loud hallow noise echoed through the tiny house. Sollux turned to Eridan with a worried look on his face.

"Hide!" Sollux's low raspy voice echoed through the small room. Panicking the prince stood and glanced around the room restlessly. Running to Sollux's bed and crouching down, pausing to the trash and clothes crowding under Sollux's bed. Groaning Eridan ran behind the small 50 inch TV, rolling his eyes as he realized it couldn't hide his horns. Suddenly a loud slam was heard from the room Sollux went into along with the sharp sound of a high squeaky voice. Recognizing the voice Eridan ran to Sollux's small closet. It was cramped with clothes and boxes. The prince struggled to fit inside and in the end he had to squeeze in between the clothes that hung off the hangers and still couldn't shut the door all the way. The clothes smelled like Sollux, a sweet almost honey like smell that oddly relaxed Eridan despite the situation. But soon it was disrupted by the loud voice echoing through the house.

"Sollux! Are you cheating on me!"

Eridan could hear Sollux's voice unable to make out the words. Eridan jumped to another loud crash. The sharp sound of glass breaking almost causing the prince to scream from shock. Placing his hands to his mouth and squeezed tightly as he heard footsteps walking toward his direction. Light poured in from the door that swung open. Eridan froze to the sight of a very angry Feferi and an agitated Sollux.

"Of all the trolls in the world!" Feferi's hoarse voice rose again. "You cheat on me with Eridan!"

"You don't understand-"

"You know what Sollux, we are OVER!" Feferi screamed stomping away and slamming the door behind her without another word from Sollux.

Sollux only watched as she disappeared. Tears formed in his eyes, as he stood frozen. Eridan's heart beat fast in chest. Did he just cause Sollux and Feferi to break up? Eridan was oddly guilty. It broke his heart to see Sollux in such a state. Slowly Eridan climbed out of the closet trying not to make as little noise as possible. Sollux cried out abruptly. Eridan panicked. Maybe he should leave? Without thinking anything to say Eridan crept around Sollux and walked toward the small door.

"For fucks sake Ed, at least comfort me a little bit." Sollux's lisp returned. Comfort? Eridan doesn't know how to comfort, no one ever comforted him after all. Sighing in frustration, the prince turned and awkwardly threw his arms around the taller troll. Sollux returned the embrace and brought him closer. Eridan could feel his face grow purple. Resting his head on Sollux's shoulder Eridan closed his eyes. Taking in the low blood's sweet sent which still had a hint of alcohol. Sollux was perfect. His body was lean and strong. He was incredibly intelligent. With a kind heart and perfect hair. Not to mention he was very attractive to the prince. And Eridan's favorite part about Sollux was his lisp; sometimes it was hard to understand him but for some reason Eridan still loved it while it annoyed most trolls.

"Ed." Sollux's low voice forced the prince out of his thoughts. Quickly Eridan removed his hands from under Sollux shirt. He must have done it subconsciously. He turned several shades of purple as he pulled away from the hug.

"S-Sorry." Eridan turned away awkwardly. Unable to believe what he just did. He should have more control. And now he was going to get a punch to his face for such perverted acts. Bracing him self, Eridan shut his eyes and held his arms over his face.

"Ha. You're funny." Sollux laughed softly. Opening his eyes Eridan let his arms fall to his sides and awkwardly laughed along with the low blood. Slowly the laughing stopped.

Sollux walked past Eridan and threw himself on the small neatly made bed. Eridan watched as Sollux softly breathed. Does this mean he can leave now? Quietly walking to leave, the sounds of the floors creaking caused Sollux 's ears to twitch. Pausing at the door Eridan looked back at him. He looked so peaceful. Sollux probably wants him to stay. Maybe this means Eridan can sleep with the low blood. After a breakup like this Sollux could use all the comforting he can get! Especially if it was all Eridan's fault. Finally convincing himself to stay Eridan walked to Sollux's bed. Sollux laid stretched about the twin mattress. Eridan groaned. He could have left space for him. Rolling Sollux on to his back and pushing him to one side of the bed. Eridan glanced at his face. Chuckling as he realized how knocked out Sollux was. However despite this fact, Eridan laid next to the low blood trying to be as quiet as he can. He gently stretched his arm across Sollux's chest; laying it down softly he closed his eyes, taking in the sweet relaxing sent of honey and alcohol. And listening to the calm beating of Sollux's heart.

~thanks for all reviews and fallows~


	6. Chapter 6

"Ed"

"Wake up."

Eridan slowly woke to the sweet voice. Softly echoing in his head, unable to open his eyes.

"Eridan."

The voice was louder and slightly irritated. The prince's ear twitched, to the feeling of the sun's warm light suddenly pouring over him. Taking in the sweet smell of honey and musky smell of sweat. It oddly relaxed him, especially the lisping voice that continued to softly say his name.

"For fucks sake Eridan, I can't move."

Eridan's eyes shot open quickly removing his arms and legs that were draped over Sollux, surprised that he did not realize he was holding on to the low blood.

"S-Sorry." Eridan managed to say as Sollux sits up next to him. A beautiful pattern of light shown on Sollux's face, from the broken glass bottle that twinkled from the suns soft morning light. Which only seemed to add to his beauty, as it made his eyes sparkle from under the colored glasses.

"It's fine, your phone woke me up, I guess someone really needs you now."

Eridan's heart nearly stopped. Maybe it was Cronus. If it is there's no doubt that he is pissed. How could he forget about his own brother?

"It's probably nothing." His voice was calm but he was pale and seemed nervous. Unable to look Sollux in the eyes he lay on his back and stared mindlessly into nothing. The sweat along his neck already drying and sticking to his hair. Sollux furrowed his brow in confusion. As painfully clear as it was that the prince was hiding something, Sollux shrugged it off.

"I'm sorry about last night." Sollux's voice was low, as calm and bored his face looked the prince could tell Sollux was thinking of HER, clearly, he liked her more than he thought from the tears which slowly gathered in his eyes. Eridan stared fixedly at Sollux's face as he slowly lifted himself up. The odd feeling of guilt and sadness for the other male returned to Eridan. As well as the feeling of taking Sollux in his arms, kissing him and making him smile again. But the prince knew Sollux didn't want kisses from him. Why would he, when he had some one as great as Feferi, who's probably a way better kisser? Any one would miss that. Even Eridan did sometimes.

"Don't ever be sorry, Sol. You're perfect. And anyone would be fuckin lucky to have you. Fef will realize that." Eridan was unable to believe what he just said, as much as he wanted Sollux for himself and disliked Feferi, what he wanted more than anything is for Sol to be happy forever. It killed him to see such a beautiful soul become so destroyed with sadness. Sollux smiled slightly.

"You're cute Ed. But I don't want Fef any more, As much as I liked her she was a fucking bitch." Sollux lied and shifted his gaze toward the shocked prince. "We should hangout more." His smile was warm and friendly, and the tears that ran along his cheeks dried. The prince smiled and nodded, showing his long sharp teeth.

"How about tomorrow? After I find a way to convince Gamzee to return your car."

Groaning Eridan remembered that the clownish high blood had stolen his car. There was no way he was going to get out of a spanking from Dualscar for this. Especially since it wasn't the first time.

"It's okay, I have two more cars anyway!" Eridan remembered "What time should I pick you up?" he asked completely dismissing the problem.

"Early, so we can spend more time together." Sollux said turning his gaze to his phone. "I need to do something in a while, I should drive you back to your place."

Eridan turned pale. He couldn't let Cronus see him with Sollux. The prince loved the low blood too much to watch him get beat up by a pissed off Cronus.

"I can walk." Eridan quickly said.

"You'll get mugged if you walk out this early around here." Sollux stood grabbing Eridan's hands and pulling him up. Letting his hands fall to his sides Eridan sighed.

"I thought you didn't have a car." Eridan asked following the taller male out to the living room. It was a small room, with very little furniture and wide windows that allowed sunlight to fill every corner, including the couch in the back of the room Sollux's older brother slept in.

"I don't. So I'm using Mituna's car."

Sollux said as he grabbed Mituna's keys that were lying on the floor beside his brother's helmet. Pulling out his phone from his pocket and hesitantly checking his messages to see 52 missed calls from Cronus and several threating texts. Eridan groaned. Preparing him self for punishment. Mindlessly following Sollux in to an old rusty silver car with peeling black paint. Sitting in the passenger seat next to Sollux he realized there were no seat belts. This definitely was something Eridan was not accustomed to. Sollux turned the key, which took a bit of effort. It didn't start. Sollux's low voice cursed. Eridan can only stare, Unable to help. Sollux tried turning it again but to no avail. Groaning loudly in frustration Sollux slammed his fists on the dashboard. And almost instantly the car started.

"Wow, I feel bad for Mituna. It makes me want to buy him a new car." Eridan joked as the two pulled out from the dirt driveway.

"You should buy me a new car instead." Sollux joked. Eridan smiled, he would consider buying Sollux a car, anything actually. He would buy the whole world for Sollux just to see that crooked sharp tooth smile he loved so much. Eridan could feel his cheeks turn bright purple just thinking of it. Wind softly blew in from the window, ruffling into Eridan's hair, which was already a horrible mess. Oddly he didn't care not about his hair or the dry sweat all over his body or even the tiny cuts from the rope on his wrists. Being with Sollux calmed him down despite the punishment he knew would come soon.

"Right here is okay!" Eridan quickly said forcing Sollux to stop outside the giant gates to Eridan's castle.

"Are you sure?" Sollux's voice was low. Eridan nodded as he quickly ran toward the gates.

"Bye Eridan!" Sollux called out from the old shitty car as he drove away.

"Bye, Sol." Eridan smiled, mindlessly stumbling into Cronus who stood at the door. Turning to face Cronus who glared down at Eridan. Eridan turned pale.

"Who's Sollux?" Cronus voice was calm but painfully cold, causing shivers up Eridan's spine.

"H-he's just a friend." Eridan managed to stammer. Cronus narrowed his eyes.

Grabbing Eridan by his neck Cronus lead him to the couch. Eridan felt his heart beat faster and suddenly everything became hot. He knew this would happen, and he can't deny that a tiny part of him wanted this. Cronus sat on the couch and pulled down his pants. Eridan kneeled in front of him and watched as Cronus' bulge sprung out.

"You know what to do chief."

Eridan nodded. Taking it in his hands he rubbed it softly, the younger troll slowly licked the shaft. As bad as Eridan knew it was, he loved it. Placing kisses softly on Cronus' head Eridan rubbed the shaft slowly.

"Quit teasin!" Cronus growled forcing his bulge deep into Eridan's mouth. The prince cried out tears formed in his eyes from the pain of his brother's large bugle stretching his throat. There was no way he was going to stop now. Cronus rocked Eridan's head back and forth, using his horns as handles. Eridan shut his eyes tight and curled his fingers into fists. Sweat ran down his neck and arms stinging the cuts on his wrists. Cronus went faster and faster, moaning louder and louder. Finally Cronus came deep inside Eridan's throat. His bugle twitched with the release as the prince winced in pain. The genetic material stung his sore throat. Eridan feel forward on to Cronus who lay back panting. Pacing a hand on Eridan's head Cronus softly petted the prince. Eridan closed his eyes, the sweat on his body dried and stuck to his clothes, his heartbeat slowed, as he wrapped his arms around his brother's legs.

"Let's go to bed chief." Cronus voice was soft and sweet. Eridan smiled and nodded.

Eridan shook violently, forcing his eyes open.

"Go see who's at the door." Cronus voice was sleepy and soft but his shaking was hard.

"Fine. Stop fuckin shakin me." Eridan shoved Cronus away and slowly stepped of the large bed. His throat still hurt and his voice was hoarse. Eridan shield his eyes from the sunlight that poured in through the balcony door the drapes were pulled aside and tied up neatly. Who could possibly be at the door at this time? Don't they know the prince is TRYING to sleep? And his rude brother has the nerve to send HIM to open the door. It's too early for Eridan to be arguing with him anyway. It took Eridan a long while to stomp down the spiraling steps. As time passes the knocking grew louder.

"I'll be right fucking there!" Eridan hissed as he finally reached the bottom. Eridan hauled the immense front doors open, and rubbed his eyes as light poured in.

"Good afternoon Eridan."

It was Kankri.

"What the fuck Kan, It's too early." Eridan attempted to fix his hair letting the door close as Kankri walked in.

"It's 2pm, although you are now passing most of your classes, you are still behind in your troll anatomy class, as am I. So we will be helping each other today." Kankri spoke as he laid his bag down. 2pm. Eridan almost forgot about his 'date' with Sollux. Maybe he should go now.

"Can I ask you about something that isn't related to this in anyway?"

Kankri sighed.

"You may."

"There's this troll, that I really like. And today we are supposed to hang. I want that troll to be my matesprit. Should I ask now or later?"

Kankri's eyes widened. Surprised any troll would ever ask him about love. He's never had any experience with matesprits but refuses to seem like a loser in front of anyone. Kankri cleared his throat.

"Well, if you really like him, I suggest you listen to your gut. B-Because-"

"Great I thought so too!" Eridan interrupted as he ran up the steps. Again doing what he does best, trying to rush things. Barging in to his room he started undressing from his sweaty sleep shirt. Cronus slowly lifted his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Who was at the door?"

Adjusting his sight Cronus looked around the purple room. The walls were decorated in gold, chandelier was sparkling against the sunlight, everything was in its place however, were was Eridan? Cronus growled as he threw off the velvet sheets. How dare his young brother leave the room without responding to his question! He stomped down the stairs calling the prince's name.

"Eridan just left." Cronus heard Kankri say from the bottom of the stairs. Cronus turned pale. Where could Eridan possibly go? Is he with that Sollux kid again? Who is he anyway? Cronus quickly ran down the remaining steps opening the curtain over the large wide window. Eridan's car was gone. Cronus growled.

"Cronus, are you okay?" Kankri asked from behind him, his voice was concerned like always. Cronus turned, forgetting his anger as his eyes met with Kankri's cute face. He smiled.

"I'm good."

Kankri smiled warmly.

"Great, this means you can help me with my research."

Eridan sang loudly as he sped down the road. This was going to be a great day. He had it all planed out, first he'll take Sollux to a fancy expensive restaurant low blood peasants like him usually can't afford. Then he'll drive him to the nice beach near the expensive neighborhood. Finally when the mood is good he'll ask Sollux to be his matesprit. Sollux will say yes, they will get married and have loads of grubs. Eridan didn't even think for a second his fantasy was getting out of hand. However he was forced out of his thoughts as he pulled up to Sollux's place. There was an expensive looking car parked out front. There's no way Sollux could ever afford this. And if he could why would he get pink? Eridan's heart beat fast as he got out from his car. Slowly he walked toward the door. Eridan hesitated as he lifted a hand to knock on the small wooden door. Finally deciding not to knock Eridan couldn't kept but peak into the large window next to the door. His heart stopped has he looked inside.

It was Feferi. With Sollux. And they were kissing out on the couch.

Eridan quickly ducked down. Feeling the warm tears slowly streaming down his face. He dug his nails into the skin of his palms, feeling his nails slowly break the first layer of skin. Eridan growled. Angry with himself for falling for this again, he's giving up. On everything. Love. Friendship. Who could blame him? Eridan growled loudly again and quickly stomped toward his car, zooming away without even a moment of hesitation.

There's not a troll in the world that would want to be his matesprit. Or even his friend. Except maybe Cronus, maybe that's all he needs? He loves Cronus. Maybe he could get married to Cronus and have grubs with HIM instead. Maybe Eridan is thinking very irrationally. But the prince has already convinced himself. There's not an easy way to get the prince to change his mind. Eridan was going to get home, beg Cronus for forgiveness. Then fuck the shit out of him. Just the thought made Eridan's bugle wet. Finally pulling up to his hive Eridan quickly stomped toward the door cutting off the loud rap music. His heart beat fast in his chest as the hauled the doors open.

Eridan turned pale. His heart nearly stopped for good at the sight in front of him. Kankri sat on top of Cronus moaning loudly as he slowly slid Cronus' wet bugle into him, they didn't seem to notice the crying prince who stood at the doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

The unrelenting sun shown down on the prince almost blinding him, he slowly raised an arm above his head hoping this action would stop the need for squinting. But he still did. Groaning in frustration he slammed the door of his car, he couldn't care less about breaking something, not after last night. The chatter and laughter of the teens around him as he walked toward his school building was especially loud and piercing today. He mindlessly walked through the hallways of the school having only one desire; sleep. Which is exactly what the prince is planning to do as soon as he arrives to his first period class.

A breeze flew in from the open door across the hallway, softly scraping against the prince's gills and caring his striped scarf away. Eridan stopped abruptly; he turned to pick up the scarf and jumped in surprise. Eridan faced the last troll he wanted to see that morning. He had spent the night with her after he ran away from his castle. Nepeta Leijon. Since she was one of the very few trolls who still liked him after his incident with Sollux. Noticing the scarf wrapped tightly around her small hands, the prince groaned.

"Good morning Eridan!" Nepeta sang. Eridan cringed raising his hands to his ears at the sharp sound of Nepeta's high voice.

"Don't be so loud Nep!" Eridan's hoarse voice was hardly audible. Nepeta entwined Eridan's scarf in her fingers, slowly tangling it around her skinny arms. She glanced up at Eridan with a sorry look in her eyes.

"Sorry Eridan, I didn't know you were hung over."

"Yeah whatever, give me my scarf back." Eridan said nonchalantly holding out his hand. Nepeta shifted her gaze to the scarf in her hands and then back at the tall prince. Smiling deviously she wrapped the soft scarf around her neck.

"Nope! Maybe I'll return it after school!" Nepeta purred. Turning away from Eridan she started running, dodging walking trolls and diving into large crowds of teens. Eridan groaned loudly in frustration causing a few trolls to look in his direction. There was no use in chasing after Nepeta; she was much craftier than the prince, not to mention her speed. Dismissing the issue Eridan turned and slowly walked the opposite direction. There was no way he was going to waste his time of sleep playing hide and seek with Nepeta.

"Eridan." A soft voice calmly called from behind him. Eridan cringed at his voice. Just the sound of his voice caused the prince to overwhelm with anger. He gaged at the thoughts of when he was immobilized with love for him. Sollux Captor. Still without a thought the prince turned to face the low blood.

"What." Eridan hissed as he crossed his arms.

"You never showed up yesterday, I was worried about you." Sollux's voice was sincere, however Eridan was oblivious to this, and feeling of anger over flowed inside him. Eridan clawed into the flesh of his arms, letting the pain drown away the feeling of anger. How dare he even go in the direction of the prince after getting back with HER? How dare he act like nothing happened? How DARE that low blood bastard cause extreme pain in the prince's precious heart? Forced out of his thoughts Eridan released his clench feeling the rich purple blood slowly stream down his arms.

"I don't want to talk to you Sollux." Eridan's hoarse voice was low. Turning to leave, Eridan was taken off guard surprised by the harsh grip on the wounds from his claws. Growling the highblood aggressively shoved Sollux, who fell back slamming into the lockers with a loud bang. Shocked by his thoughtless actions Eridan froze, turned, and stared at the way his blood smeared over Sollux's hands. The low blood hissed loudly as he rubbed the back of his head, which made the hardest impact against the lockers. Already a crowd of trolls surrounded the two, halting Eridan's escape.

"Let me through! What in the world is hap-" the principal trailed off to the sight of one teen with blood on his hands and the other red with anger. He growled loudly.

"Alright nothing to see here! Get to your classes!" He said shooing the students who walked away silently gazing back at Eridan, while he only stared at Sollux. The principal spun around toward the teens and held out a pointed finger down the hallway.

"And you two in my office now!"

"It's not even first period and you two are starting a fight! This is absurd! I run a ten star school! And you-" A loud ringing caused him to abruptly stop his pacing in front of the two seated teens. Fidgeting in his pocket for a moment before finally pulling out his phone. Cursing under his breath he glared at the inattentive boys.

"I'll be right back, don't you two dare start another fight in here." The principal growled as he stormed out of the office leaving the prince and low blood in the painfully awkward silence. Sollux sighed holding the ice pack the nurse had given him to the bump on the back of his head. The boys glanced over at each other for a split second before Eridan frowned and turned away.

"Eridan… I-"

"Don't fuckin' talk to me, If you wouldn't have been such an pushy asshole, we would not be here, and for that I hate your ass, so don't talk to me or come near me anymore or I'll break your nose again." Eridan's voice was painfully cold like icicles stabbing into Sollux's heart. Sighing the low blood turned away desperately concealing the offended look on his face.

"Fair enough, listen one last time and I promise this will be the last thing I say to you… I'm pretty sure you hate my ass because you saw what happened yesterday, with Feferi and I. And it-" Sollux paused and sighed deeply laying his head against the wall behind them. The prince turned to face him watching as Sollux slowly placed his tired arm on his lap. The low blood's hands were covered in Eridan's blood, which dried and cracked as Sollux flexed his fingers. His face was calm and beautiful even after what principle calls a 'fight' the low bloods hair fell perfectly around his face. Suddenly the prince's anger ceased.

"I did not ask Feferi to come over. She came over and tried to get me back. Also she kissed me first. If you had spied on us longer you would have seen me kick her ass out, which was shortly after I got her to get off me. Even if we can't be friends anymore all I want is for you to know the truth and this is it."

"How do I know you are actually tellin' the truth?" Eridan's voice rose causing him to feel hints of anger.

"You don't. But you'll see soon, Feferi will be talking shit about me tomorrow, just wait." Sollux said nonchalantly as he turned to face Eridan. Slowly the prince smiled warmly.

"Tomorrow will be a fun day." Eridan teased. Suddenly the hairs on the prince's arm rose, as he felt a cold hand grab his. Sollux stroked Eridan's hand, very gently and slow, as if the prince was made of fragile and precious flowers. Eridan's gaze locked on to Sollux's face. It suddenly got hot. The low blood was calm and cool, while Eridan was a nervous mess only with the touch of the low blood's cold hand.

"Give me one more chance." His words were low and sincere, but Eridan did not want to be hurt another time. He hated Sollux for making him feel like his whole world was crashing down on his precious head. The prince turned away focusing on the window beside them and slid his hand out from under Sollux's. The sky was grey and the trees leaves swayed softly in the wind. Eridan couldn't decide weather he should ditch Sollux and not have his heart in risk of pain, or, to give him another chance. The prince did not disserve the drama that came from having a matesprit, and he learned that from Feferi. However he still had desperation for love in his life, much more than he was getting from his brother. He is almost… greedy for love, and will take any more additions to what he already has. Maybe that is why he cheated on Feferi…

"I don't think so Sollux." Eridan's voice painfully cold and stern, however he hung his head low, like an ashamed child.

"Let me make it up to you, I'll take you out somewhere after school. Or we can go now." Sollux stood letting the ice pack fall to the tiles and holding out a blood stained hand.

"Now?" Eridan furrowed his brow in confusion. The low blood nodded. Eridan stared up at Sollux's tall figure, the light above his head making his raven hair shimmer like tiny diamonds. It shocked the prince to hear that Sollux, whom everyone knew as the 'guy who's worried about his grades possibly too much' would ever suggest such a thing like ditching class. On the other hand the prince couldn't care less about his grades, after all he has all the money he could ever need or want, so school wasn't high on the prince's list of priorities.

Smiling, the prince grabbed Sollux's hand. Looking around the room a few times Sollux pointed to the window. The two boys lifted the window letting it hit the window's frame above them with a loud bang. Flinching from the unexpected bang the teens quickly jumped out the window. Almost losing his balance as he hit the ground Eridan was grateful it was only a one-story fall.

Mud was stained on Eridan's shoes and pants from the impact of the jump, the ground was rather hard to run on and with every step the prince took the sloshing sound grew softer, it seems it rained earlier. However Eridan didn't mind.

Finally the teens reached Eridan's car after a rather lengthy run, making the prince wish he hadn't park so far from school.

"I can't believe you knew about this place." The shocked sea dweller said as they both walked down a steep hill.

"I saw it last time I drove you home, and I thought it was real pretty." Sollux said sitting on a bench placed in front of a tall waterfall that fell into a small creek, tall trees circling around the creek surrounded the area. The sky was grey and the air was damp, the strong aura of rain overwhelmed the teens. The forest was empty and the trees dark, causing a rather melancholy atmosphere.

The prince sat down next to the low blood staring off into the softly splashing water ahead of them. Suddenly, Eridan felt a few water drops land on his arms, he's not close enough to the waterfall to be splashed on…it must be rain. He turned toward Sollux who continued to stare off mindlessly. The low blood shivered. Eridan worried he might be keeping Sollux out in the cold, after all the cold and rain was not an inconvenience to the high blood.

"We can go back in my car if you want." The prince suggested.

"I like the view here better than the one back in the parking lot." Sollux said nonchalantly. To Eridan it almost sounded like low blood was a bit annoyed, but maybe Eridan worries too much.

"I have a coat in my car, I'll go get it for you." The prince said as he stood. All of a sudden a cold hand grabbed his arm. The prince turned to see Sollux behind him; his face was calm and beautiful as the sky's light reflected off the pond making his eyes sparkle behind his glasses. His claws scarcely digging into Eridan's flesh. The highblood turned purple again, he couldn't help becoming flooded with emotions of love to every gentle touch the low blood placed on him.

"It's not needed." Sollux said pulling Eridan close to him. The low blood tenderly placed an arm across Eridan's shoulders, and the prince managed to turn the darkest shade of purple. It was now incredibly hot. He clearly loves Sollux, he yearns for Sollux to kiss him right now, and he yearns to be touched more by the low blood. However, what Eridan desires more is to be Sollux's matesprit. Maybe its too soon… but there's an intense feeling begging him to ask Sollux now. Right now in the low bloods strong arms, listening to the alluring waterfall seems like a perfect time.

Eridan wrapped his arms around Sollux's waist, leaning his head on to the crook of Sollux's neck. Feeling the low blood pull him in closer, the prince's nervousness ceased.

Abruptly the rain poured down on the teens, they stayed still together in each other's arms. Listening to the faint sound of the rain hitting the trees leaves.

Now is certainly the perfect moment to ask Sollux to be his matesprit.


End file.
